Songs in Transformers Style!
by xXBlack'BladeXx
Summary: Transformer parodies of songs! They do actually fit with the beat because I test-sing them numerous times as I go along and when I'm finished. Sometimes you just kinda gotta speed up or slow down accordingly. Rated 'T' because I'm paranoid and know myself.
1. Shake It Off in Transformers Style!

**This was just a random idea that popped into my head today, and I couldn't say no to it! A Transformers parody of Taylor Swift's 'Shake It Off'. I tried to get something from TFA, TFP, and the Bay-verse all in here, though, admittedly, there's more movie than anything else and more TFP than TFA. Enjoy! **

**I do not own Transformers nor anything in relation, and I do not own the original songs, nor do I hate them. This is all in good fun! :)**

* * *

**Transformers Rock**

('Shake It Off' parody)

This girl can't be saved!

Transformers on her brain!

That's what people say.

Mm-mm

That's what people say.

Mm-mm

Friends say, "Girl, you need a date!"

"Transformers are all fake."

At least, that's what people say.

Mm-mm

That's what people say.

Mm-mm

But I keep cruisin'.

Can't stop, won't stop swoonin'…

At alien robots—ooh, man!

They won't leave my mind,

But that's all right!

Ratchet keeps on throwin' his wrench, wrench, wrench…

And the earth's under Autobot defense-fense-fense…

Hey, Ironhide, why you gotta be so dense?

Transformers rock!

Transformers rock!

Starscream is the mech that we all love to hate.

And Megatron is lookin' for some necks to break.

And Sentinel ain't nothin' but a fake, fake, fake.

Transformers rock!

Transformers rock!

And then there's Bumblebee,

Who's lightnin' on his feet!

As awesome as can be!

Mm-mm

As awesome as can be!

Mm-mm

And Optimus we know (Optimus we know)

Is in a class that's all his own (class that's all his own)!

When the factions meet you know,

Mm-mm

That slag's about to blow!

Mm-mm

And I keep cruisin'.

Can't stop, won't stop swoonin'…

At these robots—ooh, man!

They won't leave my mind,

But that's all right!

'Cuz Megs is gonna yell "Decepticons, attack!"

And the Autobots are gonna fight right back.

And energon is gonna be spilled—oh, scrap!

Transformers rock!

Transformers rock!

Prowl is gonna kick some aft, aft, aft.

And Bulkhead's gonna crush in helms—take that!

And Smokescreen's gonna phase right through the pack.

Transformers rock!

Transformers rock!

Transformers rock; Transformers rock!

Yeah, yeah!

Transformers rock; Transformers rock!

Yeah, yeah!

Transformers rock; Transformers rock!

Yeah, yeah!

Transformers rock; Transformers rock!

*spoken* Hey, hey, hey! Just think while you've been getting down and out about the liars and the dirty, dirty cheats in the world, you coulda been gettin' down with these. Sick. 'Bots.

Transformers walk in with their guns blazin'.

It's like "Oh, my Primus!"

There's people in a daze.

And, liaisons over there, there's some tips you need to hear.

Why don't you blow it out your afts, guys, because nobody cares!

'Cuz the 'cons are never ever gonna leave this place.

And Optimus just ripped apart the Fallen's face.

And, Miko, you were s'pposed to stay at the base!

Transformers rock!

Transformers rock!

Knock Out's gonna need a new coat of paint.

Shockwave is so creepy I could faint, faint, faint!

And Soundwave is like Slenderman and has no face.

Transformers rock!

Transformers rock!

Transformers rock; Transformers rock!

Yeah, yeah!

Transformers rock; Transformers rock!

Yeah, yeah!

Transformers rock; Transformers rock!

Yeah, yeah!

Transformers rock; Transformers rock!

Transformers rock; Transformers rock!

Yeah, yeah!

Transformers rock; Transformers rock!

Yeah, yeah!

Transformers rock; Transformers rock!

Yeah, yeah!

Transformers rock; Transformers rock!

Transformers rock; Transformers rock!

Yeah, yeah!

Transformers rock; Transformers rock!

Yeah, yeah!

Transformers rock; Transformers rock!

Yeah, yeah!

Transformers rock; Transformers rock!

* * *

**I might end up doing more of these things if ever I'm hit with an idea for a parody. Yes? No? Voldshtien? Any suggestions? ****WARNING: I WILL NOT DO ANYTHING JUSTIN BEIBER.**


	2. All About that Base Transformers Style!

** Requested by Tallstar27 of DA. I hope I lived up to her expectations with this one. Honestly, this was going to be about TFP mechs being all chest and no hips, but then I started comparing versions, and I realized that the TFA mechs were WAY more chest than hips and waist than any other version, so I guess it turned into one for them. NOT THAT I'M COMPLAINING ABOUT ANY OF THE CHESTPLATES. I LOVE barrel chests—always have. I shamelessly admit that I'm a chest-girl. But I'm just saying that the guys had wasp-waists and this is just a thought on what their opinions of that might have been. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Them Chestplates**

**('All About that Bass' Parody)**

Because you know we all about them chests,

'Bout them chests,

Them chestplates.

We all about them chests,

'Bout them chests.

Them chestplates.

We all about them chests,

'Bout them chests.

Them chestplates.

We all about them chests,

'Bout them chests, chests, chests, chests, chests.

I think it's pretty clear,

We all got awesome pecks.

And as for glutes and hips,

The girls don't give a heck!

We got them swimmer's bods the girls want.

All the right equipment,

All the right junk.

We're really thin down low

And super wide up top.

Afraid we'll snap like twigs.

Designers, make it stop!

It's like we're wearin' corsets

Designed for mechs!

But, hey, the girls don't give a frag when you got super, awesome chests!

The designers asked us to try this look on just for size.

They all said that we'd all look so majorly, super fly.

And now we walkin' around with these waists that are super small.

Hope we don't have to pick up too much that could way a lot!

Because you know we all about them chests,

'Bout them chests,

Them chestplates.

We all about them chests,

'Bout them chests.

Them chestplates.

We all about them chests,

'Bout them chests.

Them chestplates.

We all about them chests,

'Bout them chests.

Big, broad, barrel chests!

Ain't really nothin' wrong with havin' that.

But, you know, it would be really nice…

If we just got to have a bit more hip and waist so that we wouldn't snap in half!

The designers asked us to try this look on just for size.

They all said that we'd all look so majorly, super fly.

And now we walkin' around with these waists that are super small.

Hope we don't have to pick up too much that could way a lot!

Because you know we all about them chests,

'Bout them chests,

Them chestplates.

We all about them chests,

'Bout them chests.

Them chestplates.

We all about them chests,

'Bout them chests.

Them chestplates.

We all about them chests,

'Bout them chests.

Because you know we all about them chests,

'Bout them chests,

Them chestplates.

We all about them chests,

'Bout them chests.

Them chestplates.

We all about them chests,

'Bout them chests.

Them chestplates.

We all about them chests,

'Bout them chests.

Because you know we all about them chests,

'Bout them chests,

Them chestplates.

We all about them chests,

'Bout them chests.

Them chestplates.

We all about them chests,

'Bout them chests.

Them chestplates.

We all about them chests,

'Bout them chests.


	3. Bang! Bang! Transformers Style!

**Requested by 99luftballonsx.o.x of FFN. I wanna thank you for requesting this one because, once I actually figured out what I wanted to do with this one and finally got started on it, it was pretty fun to do. The part that's probably the worst is the rap bit of the song, but I tried my hardest and best at it! This song can cover the Ratchet of any universe I think. Enjoy, peeps!**

* * *

**Bang! Bang!**

**(Wrenches)**

**('Bang! Bang!' Parody)**

He'll fix your chassis and he'll weld your frame

Ratchet is the best medic of all time!

Just don't you ever touch his wrench collection!

If you do, you better run and hide.

Oh, no!

(I'd advise a-gainst that.)

(Stop! Don't move! Just step back!)

You wanna live, my advice to you would be the three D's:

Duck, dodge, and dive.

Yeah.

Bang! Bang!

The sound of doom!

(You better duck it!)

Wrenches comin' at you!

(Ratchet will chuck it!)

If you wanna live get out of there!

If you wanna live _**RUN**_!

Bang! Bang!

A wrench to the head!

(You better duck it!)

Bang! Bang!

You'll keel over dead!

(Ratchet will chuck it!)

If you wanna live get out of there!

If you wanna live _**RUN**_!

And do not ever, ever call him 'Hatchet',

Ratchet does not take kindly to that.

And I advise against too many questions.

He could get annoyed and squash you flat!

(I'd advise a-gainst that.)

(Stop! Don't move! Just step back!)

You wanna live, my advice to you would be the three D's:

Duck, dodge, and dive.

Yeah.

Bang! Bang!

The sound of doom!

(You better duck it!)

Wrenches comin' at you!

(Ratchet will chuck it!)

If you wanna live get out of there!

If you wanna live _**RUN**_!

Bang! Bang!

A wrench to the head!

(You better duck it!)

Bang! Bang!

You'll keel over dead!

(Ratchet will chuck it!)

If you wanna live get out of there!

If you wanna live _**RUN**_!

Got a Stanley wrench;

Got a Armstrong wrench;

Got a Goodyear wrench;

And Pro-to.

Then the Willams wrench,

And then a Wrigth brand wrench.

And they're all polished up so shiny!

Oh!

Socket-wrench looks good.

Monkey wrench looks good.

Satin polish you could just die for!

Ratchet will fix stuff with them,

And then he'll polish them.

The Wrench Master no doubt about it!

His kingdom, dominion.

All who trespass are victims.

If you screw up his wrenches he will take you down with them.

If he's chuckin' you're duckin'.

If you're duckin' he's chuckin'.

If he weren't a good medic I bet the team might've dumped him!

Oh!

B to the A to the N to the G to the "Ow!"

B to the A to the N to the G to the hey.

You wanna live, my advice to you would be the three D's:

Duck, dodge, and dive.

Yeah.

Bang! Bang!

The sound of doom!

(You better duck it!)

Wrenches comin' at you!

(Ratchet will chuck it!)

If you wanna live get out of there!

If you wanna live _**RUN**_!

Bang! Bang!

A wrench to the head!

(You better duck it!)

Bang! Bang!

You'll keel over dead!

(Ratchet will chuck it!)

If you wanna live get out of there!

If you wanna live _**RUN**_!

Bang! Bang!

The sound of doom!

(You better duck it!)

Wrenches comin' at you!

(Ratchet will chuck it!)

Bang, bang, ba-ba-bang, bang!

Bang, bang, bang, ba-ba-bang, bang!

Bang! Bang!

A wrench to the head!

(You better duck it!)

Bang! Bang!

You'll keel over dead!

(Ratchet will chuck it!)

If you wanna live get out of there!

If you wanna live _**RUN**_!

* * *

**I might end up doing more of these things if ever I'm hit with an idea for a parody. Yes? No? Voldshtien? Any suggestions? ****WARNING: I WILL NOT DO ANYTHING JUSTIN BEIBER**

**I would also advice that you be patient with me when it comes to your requests. I already have several to do and some songs are harder to rewrite than others and vice-versa. Besides that I also try to do the requests in the order I received them, so if I don't get to your request right away, please bear with me. :) Also, I don't like to disappoint people, but I do reserve the right to deny requests—particularly if the song is WAY too difficult for me to rewrite to or if it's just an all-out disturbing song that I can't listen to without my psyche being maimed for life. But I will try to do as many requests as I can. **


	4. The Doctor is Dying Transformers Style!

**Requested by a guest. This is the first time I've ever heard this song and when I heard it I knew almost immediately what do to with it. It was nice to have an easier song to write, to tell you the truth. XD Though, I have to admit, I felt a little bit weird about having this be a parody of Optimus' deaths because I pretty much always cry whenever he dies, even though I know he will eventually come back (I'm very attached to the big guy). Then I realized that with as many times as he's be snuffed, Optimus' death(s) have sort of become a joke and of themselves (Sorry, boss 'bot), so I felt better about doing this. Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Prime's always Dying**

**(A Brief History of the Many, Many, Many Deaths of Optimus Prime)**

**('The Doctor is Dying' Parody)**

You must beware, Optimus Prime.

The writers want to take your life.

I don't know why, so please don't ask.

Just accept that it's a fact.

It all began way back in time,

Before you were Optimus Prime.

In the year 1986,

Again the bucket you did kick.

Optimus: "Please don't kill me anymore!"

Prime, you're time is coming!

You better start running!

Or else you'll be killed by Me-ga-tron or others!

The Prime's always dying!

The Prime's always dying!

The Prime's always dying!

The Prime's always dying!

Optimus: "I don't want to go."

"I don't want to go."

_Revenge of the Fallen_ came,

And once again you died with fame.

TF Animated, too,

Did their bit and killed off you.

TF Prime followed suit.

Prime, you're time is coming!

You better start running!

Or else you'll be killed by Me-ga-tron or others!

The Prime's always dying!

The Prime's always dying!

The Prime's always dying!

The Prime's always dying!

Optimus: "I don't want to go."

"I don't want to go."

Here's something to take comfort in.

To keep you dead would be a sin.

You have died so many times,

Yet always come back to life.

Prime, you're time is coming.

You better start running.

Or else you'll be killed by Me-ga-tron or others.

Prime, you're time is coming!

You better start running!

Or else you'll be killed by Me-ga-tron or others!

The Prime's always dying!

The Prime's always dying!

The Prime's always dying!

The Prime's always dying!

Optimus: "I don't want to go."

"I don't want to go."

**OPTIMUS PRIME!**

* * *

**I might end up doing more of these things if ever I'm hit with an idea for a parody. Yes? No? Voldshtien? Any suggestions? ****WARNING: I WILL NOT DO ANYTHING JUSTIN BEIBER**

**I would also advice that you be patient with me when it comes to your requests. I already have several to do and some songs are harder to rewrite than others and vice-versa. Besides that I also try to do the requests in the order I received them, so if I don't get to your request right away, please bear with me. :) Also, I don't like to disappoint people, but I do reserve the right to deny requests—particularly if the song is WAY too difficult for me to rewrite to or if it's just an all-out disturbing song that I can't listen to without my psyche being maimed for life. But I will try to do as many requests as I can. **


	5. Radioactive Transformers Style!

** Requested by Ember And Alex of Quotev. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with this at first and I considered doing something about Bumblebee having to use the radio to talk. Then I got hit with the phrase "I'm so attractive," and I was like, "Nope. Knockout. This has to be for Knockout!" Thus, the parody was born.**

**One last thing REQUESTS FOR SONGS ARE NOW CLOSED. Don't worry, it's not forever. They will open up again eventually, but right now I already have a whole list of requested songs that I want to get through before I take anymore. So REQUESTS ARE NOW TEMPORARILY CLOSED.**

* * *

**I'm So Attractive**

**(Narcissist Knockout)**

**('Radioactive' Parody)**

Whoa, oh, oh…

Whoa, oh, oh…

Whoa, oh, oh…

Whoa…

No grease or grime; no mud or dust;

Not even one little spot of rust,

Marks up this spot-less frame of mine.

(Oh, yeah.)

Buffed to a sheen,

Most pristine

Primus-damned finish you've ever seen!

Just ad-mit it—you like this.

Whoa…

Oh, here I come.

You're walkin' down the street,

Can't help but stop and stare at me.

Who could really blame you?

Who could blame you?

Who could really blame you?

Who could blame you?

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh….

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh….

I'm…

I'm so attractive!

I'm so attractive.

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh….

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh….

I'm…

I'm so attractive!

I'm so attractive.

Best looking mech, Primus knows.

Scratch up my paint, I scratch up yours.

So sleek and red and lightning fast.

Whoa….

Buffed to a sheen,

Most pristine

Primus-damned finish you've ever seen!

Just ad-mit it—you like this.

Whoa…

Oh, here I come.

You're walkin' down the street,

Can't help but stop and stare at me.

Who could really blame you?

Who could blame you?

Who could really blame you?

Who could blame you?

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh….

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh….

I'm…

I'm so attractive!

I'm so attractive.

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh….

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh….

I'm…

I'm so attractive!

I'm so attractive.

(Fangirls singing)

Oh, there he goes.

Beautiful bod.

Sexiest smirk.

Real hotshot.

(Knockout)

Oh, here I come.

You're walkin' down the street,

Can't help but stop and stare at me.

Who could really blame you?

Who could blame you?

Who could really blame you?

Who could blame you?

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh….

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh….

I'm…

I'm so attractive!

I'm so attractive.

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh….

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh….

I'm…

I'm so attractive!

I'm so attractive.

* * *

** Remember, REQUESTS ARE TEMPORARILY CLOSED.**


	6. Hello Transformers Style!

**I know I have a list of requests to go through before I start doing songs that aren't on the list, but I just had to do this one. The idea struck me and it wouldn't let go! Hope you guys enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Starscream's Dream &amp; Nightmare**

**('Hello' Parody)**

Hello,

I'm Starscream.

I'm the most worthy and the most fit to claim that seat,

And rule over everything.

There's only one thing in my way that makes it very vexing:

Megatron:

Pompous windbag!

I will claim that throne no matter even if I'm driven mad!

It will be mine this I vow!

I will take the throne and at my feet my subjects will all bow.

"The Emperor of Destruction" yeah!

I can see it now.

Megatron just needs to die,

And then the throne will be all mine!

The whole un-i-verse will be in the palm of my hand.

I'll rule it all, oh yeah—King of Everything!

Setting Master up to die!

I'm going to laugh and watch him fry!

Then I will claim my rightful place on the throne.

And then I will conquer Earth and then Cybertron

And beyond….

Hello…

My friends.

I bring sad news: Megatron has been extinguished—met his end.

But we all… must not despair!

It is not what Master would have wanted—

To him it's just not fair.

We're not leaderless.

As his S.I.C. I'll step up and fix this mess!

Now that Megatron has died…

I'll be the boss—the "in charge" guy!

Tell everyone exactly what I want them to do;

They all have to listen to me—

Oh yes they do!

Nobody can stop me now!

Defeat the 'bots and make them bow!

The universe will all be my very own!

Throughout all corners my name will be known!

Oh, yes, oh!

Scrap it, Megatron's alive!

Why does this have to happen, why?!

Now I have to run as far and as fast as I can!

If Megatron catches me I'll be banned!

Help me I don't want to die!

Please don't let him kill me, guys!

Master, I'm sorry!

Please forgive me!

I have learned my lesson!

I'll be loyal to a 't'…

From now on….

* * *

**Remember, REQUESTS ARE TEMPORARILY CLOSED.**


	7. Help!

Okay, guys, here's the deal. I'm not going to be doing another song parody for a while because I just posted one not too long ago, they take time, and because I want to focus on some other fics. Now, that being said I **_do _**have the next song picked out. It will be Evanescence's 'Bring Me to Life'. Somebody on Quotev asked me to use and Evanescence song and I like the idea and-while the band has a lot of amazing songs-'Bring Me to Life' is one of the songs that you can pretty safely say everyone has heard at least snippets of in their life; it's pretty popular.

Here's where you guys come in. I might have the song picked out, but I'm not sure what Transformers topic to use for the parody. Sometimes ideas quickly come to me and slam into me like a freight train but so far that hasn't happened here. What should the next song be about? I imagine I'm going to get several ideas from you guys because you're all so awesome like that, so this will also help me compile a list of topics to use in future songs. Any thoughts you have on this matter would be greatly appreciated!

Thanks!

xXBlack'BladeXx


End file.
